


Love In October 😍

by dmichelle312



Series: Immortal Husbands and Domestic Malec [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Autumn, Boys In Love, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Immortal Magnus Bane, Kissing, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Malec, Married Life, Rain, Tarot, Tea, Tenderness, True Love, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: A sweet evening between Alec and Magnus. Alec is gushing over how beautiful Magnus is especially in the season of autumn ;)
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted)
Series: Immortal Husbands and Domestic Malec [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195080
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: (The Shadowhunter Chronicles) Malec fanfics





	Love In October 😍

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts), [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own the Shadowhunter Chronicles or any of the characters.
> 
> This is a ficlet that takes place in the AU from episode 1x10, "This world inverted".
> 
> Malec, fluff and immortal husbands. :)
> 
> You can listen to those ASMR/Ambience videos while reading this fic (I listened to those ASMR/Ambience videos while writing my fic, they inspired me):
> 
> [Video 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdGbFUCIZu8)
> 
> [Video 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvnkqzVV-bI)
> 
> [Video 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lF7bNu4nz0g)
> 
> [Video 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UM4kWtyRsiE)
> 
> [Video 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHzuMJuCmms)
> 
> [Video 6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1xjmuBDzVc)
> 
> See more here:
> 
> [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPnGU3DAeT7Xb-ZVslkDnkxS)

Alec came home after work and Magnus greeted him with a kiss. Alec returned the kiss.

"How was your day?", Magnus asked.

"Not bad, not bad at all", Alec replied.

The party planner smiled.

"How was yours?", Alec asked.

"Good too", Magnus replied.

Alec took Magnus' hand into his own.

"How about we go out for a walk? And when we get back home, we can snuggle on the couch", Alec said.

"Good idea", Magnus replied with a bright smile.

They took their coats and left. It was a beautiful autumn evening, crisp and golden as an apple. The ground was littered with red, yellow, orange and brown leaves. They walked for a while and then sat on a park bench, holding hands, relaxing and enjoying the breeze on their faces. 

"You are so beautiful, Magnus, especially in the season of autumn", Alec said, his eyes shining with tenderness for his husband.

"I could say the same thing about you, my Alexander", Magnus replied with a loving smile.

They went back home and Magnus made some tea. Alec sipped on his tea. He was happy because he was Magnus' husband and because a friend of Magnus', Catarina, had gifted him with immortality and he would be able to stay with Magnus forever. Alec asked Magnus for a tarot card reading and Magnus sat with him and did a reading for him. When the reading was done, Magnus took Alec's hand into his own.

"The future has good things in store for you, for us. Just like everyone else, we'll have some struggles sometimes, but together we can get through anything", Magnus said.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more with you, my love", Alec replied.

Chairman Meow and Church walked into the room. Alec and Magnus petted the cats. When the cats left the room and went to snack on some cat treats Magnus had left for them, the two men moved to the couch. They snuggled on the couch. Magnus stroke Alec's hair and Alec melted into his embrace, breathing a sigh of contentment. Alec kissed Magnus and Magnus kissed him back.

"How about we go on a vacation for a week?", Alec said.

"Hell yes", Magnus replied.

"A nice and cozy cabin in the woods with a fireplace, a large bed, comfy cushions, a couple good books, and our favorite tea", Alec said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me", Magnus replied.

The Warlock turned to Alec.

"When do we leave?", Magnus asked.

"We can leave tomorrow if we want", Alec replied.

"I can't wait", Magnus replied.

Alec tenderly cupped Magnus' cheek.

"You're falling asleep. Let's go to bed, shall we?", Alec said.

Magnus nodded and followed Alec to their bedroom. They climbed into bed and cuddled under the blankets. They could hear the rain hit the windows. Chairman Meow and Church jumped on the bed and curled up near their feet. The two men were lulled to sleep by the sounds of the rain and the cats purring. They went to sleep with happy smiles on their faces, thinking of the days to come and all the things they would do together on their vacation.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)
> 
> Like I said before, folks, I'm going to write more stories in the upcoming months. If you want to be notified when I post new works, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> [Long Live Feedback Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)


End file.
